


Happy New Year Darling

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrations, Crowley fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking with Crowley, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Jack Daniels, Never Have I Ever, New Year's Eve, New Years, Protective Crowley, hangover cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: The reader went out with the Winchesters and Crowley on New Years Eve. After pre-gaming at the bunker, the reader has a slip up, and Crowley is there to save her, and her massive hangover the next day.





	Happy New Year Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in _italics_ is a flashback from the night before.

Your eyes opened when the light entered the room through your blinds. Your mouth was dry and you were still in your outfit from the night before. You remembered most of the night, but some of it was a little fuzzy to say the least. 

Quickly you shot up from underneath the covers and rested your feet on the cold hardwood floors. The ringing in your ears and pounding from your skull was too much to bear. Luckily you were in your apartment, and no one was lying next to you. 

Your phone was dead on the nightstand next to your bed, so you quickly retrieved the charger, plugged it in and walked to the bathroom. You opened the drawer and grabbed one 800 milligram ibuprofen and swallowed it dry, nearly choking on the chalky tablet. 

When you looked at yourself in the mirror, there was still light traces of makeup on your face. You looked rough, so it was time to take a shower. You let the water warm up while you grabbed a change of clothes from your bedroom. After setting the old pair of sweatpants and raggedy tank top on the sink, you stepped in to the hot shower. The water hitting your skin felt refreshing. The headache was beginning to dissipate. 

_“You’ve never played never have I ever?!” You said to the Winchesters as you looked over at Crowley. You hadn’t left for the night. The four of you started pregaming quite early._

__

__

_“No.” Sam and Dean said in unison as they shook their heads._

__

__

_You opened your mouth in shock and took a swig of wine before explaining the rules to them._

You giggled to yourself in the shower. You rinsed the shampoo out of your hair and thought back to last night once more. 

The bar was dark but crowded. The music was perfect, and you we’re already half in the bag. Crowley looked miserable. So you brought him a shot. 

_“Jack Fire.” You yelled over the loud music as you handed him the clear plastic shot glass. He looked at you with disgust as you threw your head back and swallowed the spicy cinnamon shot. “Just take it Crowley, don’t be such a-” you made a square with your fingers. He giggled and took his shot. The look on his face was even more disgusted than before. You laughed at him._

You laughed to yourself again. “Oh, Crowley.” You thought to yourself. 

_Sam and Dean were sitting at the bar together, in silence of course. You were standing in the corner talking to Crowley. You didn’t know what it was, but you were attracted to him. Especially when you’ve had too much to drink._

__

__

“I’ll be right back.” You set the empty beer bottle on the table next to Crowley and stumbled towards the bathroom. Your heels were far too tall, and your dress was far too short. You didn’t care though. People were going to stare regardless. 

_Before you knew it, you felt your feet come off the ground and you were centimeters from falling on your tail bone before you felt someone catch you from behind._

You shut your eyes as the hot water ran down your face. You were embarrassed just thinking about the almost tragic spill you took. 

You shut the water off and wrapped yourself in a towel, sitting down on the sink while you dried off. 

_“Darling, you need to be more careful.” Crowley said as he brought you back up to your feet. “Come outside, I’ll get you home.”_

__

__

_He zapped you back in to your apartment, directly in the middle on your bedroom._

You put your clothes on and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. You didn’t have much planned for the day. Your bed and Netflix was calling your name. You snuggled under your down comforter and flipped the TV on. 

_Crowley brushed your cheek with his finger and crouched down to kiss your cheek. “Happy New Year, Darling.” He disappeared. Within seconds of him touching your face, you braced yourself for a kiss that you didn’t receive._

Your phone was fully charged by the time you were in bed. Five missed calls from both Sam and Dean and 15 unread texts. “Great.” You said to yourself. They must have been worried. You didn’t tell them that you were leaving. You called Dean. He didn’t answer – big surprise there. When you called Sam, he answered. You let him know that you had a little too much to drink and Crowley saved you from falling on your ass. He laughed at you over the phone when you told him. He asked you how you got home. You lied and told him you took an Uber. 

Sam was telling you a story about something that happened after you left, and your jaw dropped when Crowley showed up in the middle of your bedroom. He had a few things in his hand, you couldn’t tell what they were though. “Sam, uh,” you stammered your words as you cut him off, “can I uh, call you back? My other line is ringing.” Crowley raised his eyebrows at you, still standing in the middle of the room. He shook his head. The moment you hung up the phone your propped yourself against your headboard. 

“Hello darling.” He walked towards your bed and sat by your legs. “Fancy a coffee and a donut?” He held up both his hands, holding a cup in one hand and a box of donuts in the other.

You smiled at him and took the cup of coffee out of his hand eagerly. “To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here, Mr. Crowley?” You asked, taking a sip of your coffee. Perfect. How did he know how you took your coffee? 

“Well, you see,” Crowley turned his body so he was facing you more now, “I came to see how you were doing.” He leaned forward to touch your cheek. “How are you doing, sweet pea?”

You blushed. That was it. That was the nail in the coffin. Your crush on Crowley just took a leap into having feelings for him. 

“I’ve felt better.” You sipped your coffee once more. “Do demons get hangovers?” You asked sarcastically. 

“No, they don’t.” He smirked. His thin lips drawing upwards and slightly to the left drove you mad. “Even after drinking that cheap rubbish you had me drinking all night.” He said this as you took a sip off coffee. You brought your hand to your lips as this made you giggle. You didn’t want to spit out your drink. 

“That’s attractive.” He chuckled. 

You looked rough. You looked like you weren’t expecting company. You had a raggedy old t-shirt on and your hair was thrown in a messy bun at the top of your head. “Well, thanks for the coffee.” 

You didn’t want him to leave, but you certainly didn’t want him to see you like this. 

“Trying to get rid of me aren’t you, little dove?” He smirked at you again. God damnit, if he did that again you would’ve had to go change your panties. 

You looked at him as if you were shocked. “N-no,” you stammered, “not at all, I just-“

“You just didn’t want me to see you looking this way?”

You looked down shyly. “Why so shy?” He asked intently. “You don’t think you’re attractive?” 

You didn’t respond. “Y/N, you’re the most stunning creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” 

You looked at him, somewhat confused. “W-what?” 

“I would love nothing more than to stay here with you all day,” he said, standing up, “and make you feel better.” 

You smiled and held your hand out for him. “Then stay.” You said as he walked back towards you, touching your soft hand. “I mean, I don’t have much planned for the day,” you pointed to the TV mounted on the wall, “but I have a lot of donuts to eat, and a lot of TV to watch.” 

Before you knew it, he was under the covers next to you. He was in nothing but a T-shirt and boxers shorts. His suit jacket and pants were folded on your dresser. “How-“ He shushed you before you could ask the question. 

“Darling, I’m the king of Hell, I can do just about anything.” He laid down beside you as you were sitting up against the headboard, eating the donuts he brought you. “Are you a little hungry?” He asked sarcastically as you licked your fingers go get rid of any stickiness. You scowled at him. 

“Don’t give me that look, little miss.” He said. “Because you’re already on my list for lying to Moose on the phone,” he smirked, “twice I believe.” 

You didn’t say anything. 

“One more strike and you’ll have to be punished.” 

You blushed and giggled. 

Crowley covered you with your favorite blanket as you lay back down. He pulled you close to him, spooning you from behind. The two of you watched Pulp Fiction. Your back bounced against his chest as you giggled at the movie. 

“I don’t know whether to be proud or scared that you find this movie funny.” Crowley said. 

“Probably a little bit of both.” You responded, pushing your body closer to his chest. He held you tighter and kissed your head. 

“Both it is then, baby.” He gently pulled your face towards his and planted a soft, gentle kiss on your lips. Your heart skipped. “Both it is.”


End file.
